


Deck the Halls

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream has his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html). Follows _My Angel_.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 24 - Wreaths or Decorations_

When Optimus thought about what possible ways Starscream would take his revenge for the ‘angel thing’ -as it had become known- he had never pictured this.

Lights of every sort and color flashed, blinked, chased, and dim-brightened all along the corridor to the common room. They wrapped -with shining, sparkling, metallic garlands- around the six mechs that had contributed to the prank on Starscream. Ornaments were hooked into transformation seams. Strips of wrapping paper wound around limbs. Bows decorated audial horns and fins, bound wings, and in Frenzy’s case, acted as a gag.

Optimus shook his helm slowly as Sideswipe, Skywarp, and Rumble gave him pleading optics from the left side of the hall. On the right, Sunstreaker was glaring murderously at his twin, Thundercracker just looked resigned, and Frenzy still struggled, his curses blessedly muffled.

But best -or maybe worst- of all was that the song “ _Deck the Halls_ ” was playing on repeat, sung by none other than Starscream with a few… edits to the lyrics.

_Deck the walls with boundless morons~_  
Fa la la la la, la la la la~  
Tis the season to-get my vengeance~  
Fa la la la la, la la la la~ 

_Don’t you wish you hadn’t screwed-with me~_  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la~  
Have you learned your lesson finally~  
Fa la la la la, la la la la~ 

“I do so love Christmastime,” Starscream said, suddenly beside him and making Optimus jump hard enough for his plating to rattle.

He blinked, optics wide and startled, spark pounding. Starscream gave him a serene little smile, then ambled down the hall, admiring the… decorations as he went.

Optimus shook his helm more vigorously.

Nope.

Just nope.

He spun on his heel, and headed back to his office. It was safer there.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
